


Compliments

by Masterless



Category: Mortal Instruments, Shadowhunters
Genre: M/M, Male Love, Maryse is a bitch but she gets better a bit, Smut, Somehow this became porn, praise kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterless/pseuds/Masterless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec doesn't know how to take a compliment. He doesn't really see the good things in himself that Magnus points out, but when Magnus brings the compliments into a little sexy times, maybe Alec can get used to it.</p><p>I have no idea what this is, it started out simple, it turned into sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compliments

I had grown so used to the negative words flooding out of my mother's mouth that I had grown immune to them. I had grown so accustomed to the waves of disappointment and near hatred wafting from her body that I had come to expect it. 

“Why did you put your siblings in danger like that, Alexander?” Maryse snapped.

“Why didn't you hand in this report last night, Alexander?” she snarled.

“Why did Jace get hurt on your last mission, Alexander?” she snapped, doting on a boy that wasn't even her own son (no, don't think like that, don't think like that).

“Why did you fail the mission, Alexander?” She didn't even sound surprised, she was furious but she knew it would happen. Of course it happened, it was me, why wouldn't I fail? (No, don't think like that, don't think like that).

“Alexander!”

“Alexander!”

“Alexander!”

I hated the sound of my own name on her lips, I couldn't stand the way she ripped it to shreds. I had gotten so used to being insulted by my own mother, the look of disgust in her eyes, the feeling of uselessness, that I didn't know how to respond when he said it.

“I really like the way you handle your bow.”

I knew it was meant to be dirty. I knew that it was meant to be suggestive, that Magnus was trying to be flirty. 

“Can you show me?” he asked.

I stared at him blankly, and his flirtatious expression slowly dropped, replaced with embarrassment and self doubt. 

“Sorry, was that too forward?” Magnus asked. 

I shook my head. “I can teach you.” I waved him over and between my arms, showing him the proper hand placements. I could feel him starting to laugh against my chest.

“You know I was flirting, right?”

“Yes,” I replied, heat flooding my face and neck. 

He nodded, and stepped away from me. Magnus slid out of his tight leather jacket, placing it neatly on one of the benches, and stepped back into my arms. 

“Show me then.”

I placed his hands on the bow, with my hands over his, and guided his arm back to pull on the string.

“Don't pull with your arms, bring your shoulder blades together,” I explained, my breath ruffling the hair on the back of his head. “Use your back muscles.”

He let the bow string go lax again, then pulled back and did as I had said. Magnus let out a surprised huff of breath as the bow drew back further this time.

“Now,” I taught, my voice startling me with how low and quiet it had gotten, “bring your thumb to the corner of your mouth, and hold it there for a second.”

I let go of his hands, and stepped back a moment to look at his stance. His feet were too wide apart, but then again, he had placed them against mine and I had a wider stance than him. I placed my hand on Magnus’ thigh, directing his feet closer together. His arms were shaking from the strain of holding the bow taut for so long.

“You can release now,” I stated.

Magnus let the arrow fly, and it hit the target. It wasn't in the center, but it was in the first ring, which was good. He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

“You're a good teacher,” Magnus whispered.

Again, I didn't know how to reply. I was saved the moment of awkward silence by my mother, as much as I can call her a savior.

“What's going on here?” she snapped. Her arms were crossed, and her figure was stiff.

“Alexander was just teaching me how to-”

“Alexander, you don't have time to faff around, Jace is still out there with Valentine,” Maryae interrupted. 

I nodded. “Yes, mother.”

“Go find that other one and plan another search party.” 

She glared at me until I mumbled, “Yes, ma’am.”

Turning in her heel, she stalked out of the room, nose turned up haughtily.

“That other one?” Magnus asked.

“Raj,” I explained. “He came out to support me, but it didn't go down too well with my mom.”

Magnus nodded, his fingers twitching nervously at his sides. “Well. I see you later?” He looked hopeful.

I nodded. “I'll try get over after the search.”

He stepped closer to me and gave me a small kiss. It was just a peck, but it was warm and kind. I blushed.

Magnus chuckled. “You're so cute when you blush.”

I blushed harder.

****

I closed the door to Magnus’ loft quietly, hoping not to wake my boyfriend (wow, my boyfriend) up. It was no use though, for as soon as I took of my shoes he was on me.

“Take off this stupid fucking jacket,” he grumbled, pushing said stupid fucking jacket off my shoulders and onto the floor. He pulled me forward by my belt loops, kissing me hard and wet and wonderful. Magnus’ hands slid up beneath my shirt, running his fingers over my chest and settling to rub my nipples. I pulled him closer and wrapped myself around him, kissing him as eagerly as he kissed me.

“God, you're so hot,” he gasped against my mouth.

I pulled away, frustrated for some reason. “Why do you keep doing that? Complimenting me?”

Magnus looked taken aback. “Because I want to?”

I shook my head and walked away from him, into the kitchen. It was too late for coffee, but I needed it.

“Um.” Magnus let out a little confused huff of laughter. “The hell just happened?”

I shook my head again and he came to stand next to me. “You keep complimenting me.” I looked at him next to me, my head hung low. “Why?”

“I told you. Because I want to.”

“But…” I was at a loss for words. “Why do you want to?”

A look of saddened understanding crossed his eyes, and Magnus’ face fell. “Oh, baby,” he whispered. He took my hand, leading me to his bedroom. “Come on, Alec. Let's talk.”

We sat on his bed, magicked cups of hot chocolate in our hands. I was leaning against the headboard, with Magnus down by my feet. 

“Tell me,” he ordered gently. He set his cup down and picked up one of my feet, removing my sock and starting to massage the pads of my toes. “Tell me what happened on the mission. Or tell me whatever you want. Just tell me why you don't think it's a good thing for me to compliment you.”

I sighed. “I'm not saying it's bad, I'm just not… Used to it, I guess?” I stretched my back. “Raj and Izzy and I went out to find some trace of Jace today, but we found nothing. Mom said nothing to Raj, she told Izzy it was okay, she hadn't really thought we would find anything, and then she laid into me about how I wasn't trying hard enough, how I didn't want to find Jace, about how I was a bad parabatai… and I am. I weakened our bond when I tried to find him that first time. I fought with him, I-”

“Alec, you're not a bad parabatai. You tried to find him.” Magnus’s fingers were now digging into the arches of my feet.

“I… I know I tried, but I failed.”

Magnus snorted and looked up at me, leaning on one elbow propped up on his knee. “What? You expected him to just pop up out of nowhere and you'd take him back to the Institute by the scruff of his neck?”

I chuckled a little. “No. Well, kind of.” I sighed as Magnus’s hands went up to my calves, rubbing tension out of then. “Ohhhh… I just… Wanted to make my mom proud of me, I guess.”

“Why? She's always seemed like a mean old bitch to me. Even when she was young. ” Magnus shook his head. “Sorry, she's your mom.”

I actually laughed. I poked him in the stomach with my toes, making him chuckle too. “She isn't that bad. At least she didn't use to be. She was so proud of me when I proposed to Lydia. She was so proud at my wedding.”

“And then I came in,” Magnus said. “I know that's when she started being really hard on you, don't spare my feelings.”

But I shook my head. “I think that was just the tipping point. She's only proud of me in bursts. I made her so proud by breaking that kids nose. She was pissed at me for… Ohhh…” His hands were on my thighs, rubbing out knots and tension. “For… Something… She was proud of me for becoming parabatai with Jace… Pissed at…” His hands were dangerously close to my crotch. “...me for getting hurt on a mission… Proud at my wedding… Pissed because I'm gay…” I gasped as Magnus grazed a thumb over my privates, and he smirked. His hands slipped under my shirt again, crawling closer to sit between my legs.

“Go on,” he said.

“I just…” I was getting slightly breathless. “I don't want her to hate me. She's always said such… Mean things to me and when you say nice things… It throws me for a loop.”

“Nice things?” Magnus purred. “Like what?” He pushed my shirt up under my arms, spreading his hands on my stomach and chest. His fingers were warm.

“That I'm a good teacher,” I mumbled. “That I'm hot. That I smell nice. That I look really…”

He smirked up at me. “Really what?”

“Really… Sexy in the morning…”

Magnus nodded, kneading his fingers into my sides. “Flip over.”

I obeyed, pulling my shirt over my head and dropping it at the side of the bed. Magnus sat on my butt and giggled.

“I'm on your butt,” he chortled.

“Mm-hmm,” I agreed.

He began massaging my back, rubbing out knots and soothing aches and pains. 

“You are hot,” Magnus murmured. “You're a really good teacher. You smell delicious when you don't smell like sweat and ichor. You are sexy in the morning, when all that first born sibling stress hasn't creased your brow and lined your face. You're so unbelievably cute when you blush. You're devilishly handsome. Being with you makes me feel like I've won the lottery. I love the way you get lost in Shakespeare. I love the way you wiggle your toes right before you wake up.”  
Magnus was bent over now, kissing my shoulders and neck with each compliment. “You make me shiver in anticipation when you tell me you're making dinner. You make my insides quiver when you pin me down and take me, right here on this bed.” He bit lightly into my shoulder, grinding his hips down onto my ass.

I laughed, though. “I'm too new at the whole… Sex thing to make your insides ‘quiver’.”

Magnus continued to grind his hips. “But you do. I get so hot and heavy thinking about you when you have to stay at the Institute at night. I think about you inside me.” He licked the shell of my ear, and kissed my neck, drawing a moan from my lips. “You, thick, long, hot, inside me, stretching me.”

“Magnus…” I pushed up, bumping him off me and turning towards him. “You wanna fuck?”

“Oh, god yes,” he answered, kissing me hard.  
His mouth tasted like hot chocolate, his tongue was hot. He fit right between my legs and up against my chest. His fingers laced with mine, up against the headboard as my hips rolled into his. With his hands locked in mine, a whine started to raise in his throat.

“Pants,” he moaned. “Take your pants off.”

I chuckled and let go, standing up and unzipping my pants, pushing them down to my ankles. Magnus tugged and kicked off his own pants, reaching for me. He kissed my chest and stomach and licked my nipples and bit my pectorals and lavished me with his mouth. I moaned and groaned, feeling his hair running through my fingers and feeling the tip of his erection rub against my leg. I stumbled forward, pushing him down onto the bed, kissing him feverishly. He smirked against my lips as he slipped a finger into me, making me gasp.

“You like that?” he growled into my ear, and all I could do was nod. “Good.”

Magnus snapped his fingers and I let out a squeak of surprise, feeling cold lube spread inside of me.

“Did you just fucking squeak?” Magnus laughed.

“Shut up,” I mumbled, smiling against his neck.

I bit into the soft skin of his shoulder, and he gasped, growling again. 

His fingers moved in and out of me, stretching and plunging, lightly tapping his middle finger against my sweet spot. 

“S-so good…” I murmured.

“You're so sexy,” Magnus whispered into my ear.

He removed his fingers, and he flipped us over. He sucked an angry red mark on my neck, right over my deflect rune. I felt him press against me and slip into me, filling me. I felt full but I wanted more of him.

“You're so fucking hot,” Magnus gasped as he began to thrust into me.

I bucked my hips to meet this thrusts, running my nails down his back. Magnus arched up and let out a primeval moan, thrusting harder into me.

“Yes…” I moaned, over and over, again and again.   
“You're beautiful,” he stuttered.

I was close, closer than I expected so soon. Magnus seemed to sense that, and his hips spread up, driving himself against my prostate. He grabbed my hands and pinned them to the pillow, kneeling slightly as he pounded into me. I locked my legs around his hips, digging the heels of my feet into the small of his back.

“Fuck!” I yelled. “I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!”

Magnus somehow thrust his hips faster, his pace almost brutal. He began to shake and his hips to stutter, moans pouring from his mouth. 

“Fuck!” he groaned, and I felt him cum, thick and hot against my walls.

I followed close after, painting our stomachs white and sticky. He released my hands and sat back on his haunches, panting heavily. I pulled him down on top of me, kissing him again.

“That was quick,” he muttered against me. “I should compliment you more during sex. Gets you all hot and bothered.”

I laughed, wiping a stripe up my stomach and wiping cum on his nose. “You're gross.”

Magnus laughed, full and bright and beautiful. “Come on, let's go shower.”

****

I woke up alone a few days later in the Institute. My phone was vibrating on my bedside table, a single tone to say I had a message. I unplugged it and opened my messages.

‘Miss you tonight’

‘Are you thinking of me?’

‘Are you dreaming of me?’

‘I'm thinking of you’

‘I got you on my mind, can't stop myself’

‘God, Alec, I'm so hard for you’

Alec snorted at this text, scrolling down further to see the attached picture, growing red in the face. Magnus had sent him a picture of his hard on, his delicate fingered hand wrapped around the base.

‘Alexander, your name is so perfect’

‘Oh god, just thinking of you makes me wanna cum’

The last message was just a picture of Magnus’ chest, painted with cum, and a winky face emoji.   
Alec chuckled again, still a little too worn out from last night's mission to get worked up over his boyfriends texts.

‘Morning, babe. Admiring my pictures?’

Alec smiled. ‘So hot. Sorry I couldn't have been there.’

‘Don't worry. You'll be here tonight. ;) ‘

Alec was wrong, it seemed, as his pj pants began to tent.

A sharp knock on his door caused Alec to sit upright in his bed, his blanket bunched over his crotch.

“Come in!” he called.

It was Maryse.

“Hello, Alec.”

“Hi, mom.”

She sighed and crossed to his bed. She sat on the edge, looking older than she had in years.

“You did really well last night, Alec.”

Last night? I didn't even contribute any texts to Magnus. Oh, wait, the mission. 

“Thanks, mom.”

She patted my shoulder. “How's it going with you and… And Magnus?”

“Good.”

“Good.” She smiled at me, a little strained. “I'm sorry I've been so hard on you lately. Just so much has happened, and so much of the stress has fallen into your shoulders. I never meant for that to happen.”

I shrugged. “It's okay, mom.”

She shook her head. “No, not really.” She stood, pulled herself together, and bent to kiss my forehead. “I love you.”

I watched her leave, and grabbed my phone to relay the conversation to Magnus.

‘Good’ Magnus replied. ‘You deserve it. I love you too <3’


End file.
